role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Miho Kirishima
|faction =Kamen Riders |category =Kamen Riders }} Miho Kirishima (霧島 美穂 Kirishima Miho) is Kamen Rider Femme (仮面ライダーファム Kamen Raidā Famu, Masked Rider Femme), a fictional character in the tokusatsu production Kamen Rider Ryuki. She is one of the 13 Kamen Riders that the story revolves around, and is the only female Ryuki Rider. History She is a con-artist that seduces wealthy men in order to steal their money and/or valuables. Miho accepted Kanzaki's proposal to join the Rider War for two reasons: She wanted to resurrect her sister, who was killed by Takeshi Asakura (Kamen Rider Ouja) and also to have revenge on Asakura for his act. Shinji met Miho while she was running from a man she tried swindling. A brief romantic interest in Shinji was shown as the two interacted and were often seen bickering like an old married couple. Though she often berated him, she would still perform acts of kindness toward him (such as tying his shoelaces). Miho was rather dedicated to winning the war, as in one scene tried to steal Shinji's deck before he realized and told her off. Miho eventually succeeds in killing Asakura, by destroying his deck when he was in blank form after Kamen Rider Ryuga destroyed Genocider and saved her. Asakura was reverted to human form and tried to strangle her, but eventually disintegrated. Miho was glad that she avenged her sister, now with one task finished. Miho was thankful to Shinji (who was she mistook Ryuga as him) and treated him to dinner. However Ryuga then came out of the mirror and tried to harm her, before he revealed himself. Miho was attacked, but she was saved later by Shinji, as Ryuki came in the nick of time. They escaped later, and Shinji walked Miho home, before she died from wounds sustained while being ambushed by Ryuga, and her card deck was left unnoticed. After time was reset, her current whereabouts are unknown, but it is likely that she maintains her deck, as Odin and the others have. Some time later, she tracked down Asakura and attacked him, trying to avenge her sister. Quickly being overpowered by Asakura as Ouja, she was saved by the timely arrival of Zolda, who hit Ouja with his final vent, saving her in the process. The two quickly flee, leaving Ouja trapped under a building with his Mirror Monster. Personality Femme is shown to be seductive, and deceitful to accomplish her own ends, but also appears to harboer feelings for Shinji Kido/Ryuki, which causes her to occasionally act out of character to either save him, or ask for his help, depending on the situation. Overall, she does have a heroic side, protecting women and children from the Mirror Monsters any time they are attacked. Forms |-|Default= Default * Height: 180cm * Weight: 70kg * Ability perimeters ** Punching power: 7.5t ** Kicking power: 15t ** Maximum jump height: 15m ** Maximum speed: 100m/5 seconds Because of her appearance, she's often compared to Kamen Rider Knight as both have similar designs, contract monsters but in opposing color schemes and that Feme's cape is feathery. With her Blanc Visor rapier, she can conjure her Wing Slasher or execute her Final Vent Misty Slash, where Blancwing attacks the enemy from behind by producing a gust with its wings, sending the opponent flying into the path of Femme's Wing Slasher. |-|Survive= Survive * Height: 180cm * Weight: 70kg * Ability perimeters ** Punching power: 15t ** Kicking power: 25t ** Maximum jump height: 45m ** Maximum speed: 100m/2.5 seconds After using her Survive card, Femme is able to take on a more powerful form, which doubles her existing stats, and increases her defense and attack abilities significantly. In this form, her armor takes on a darker form, with black feathers falling from the sky around her. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Female Category:Neutral Good Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:Tokusatsu Superhero Category:Extra Kamen Riders Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Characters (Tengen Toppa Lazengann)